Total hip arthroplasty (THA) is a successful surgical procedure available today. With its continued success, THA is increasingly being offered to an ever growing number of patients, including patients much younger than previously targeted. One of the predictors of a THA outcome is appropriate selection and positioning of the prosthetic components installed. During orthopedic procedures, such as hip replacement surgeries, various tools and instruments are used to assist with prosthetic component selection and placement, including the use of templates as well as provisional or trial implant prosthetics. Despite the various tools currently employed, over-sizing and under-sizing of prosthetic components still occurs. Improper fit can cause long-term fixation and stability issues leading to revision.